Fortuna
Fortuna (フォーチュナ), the fifth planet of the Lylat System, is a hot and humid rainforest planet teeming with plant life and a series of bases and hideouts presumably built by Androssians. It is called the Dinosaur Planet in the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS, but is not to be confused with Sauria, which was also called Dinosaur Planet in Star Fox Adventures. 'Overview' Not much information is known about Fortuna, due to the fact that it has not made much of an appearance. It is a green, thriving planet with plants and vegetation of all kinds, as well as rivers and lakes on the surface, although it is unknown how much of this planet is covered by water and what animal or plant life may inhabit it. It can be assumed that something about the planet is hostile, as otherwise it would seem to be the Cornerian Army's first choice for colonization instead of Katina. It could also be assumed that the planet is a bit further out from the core Lylat system, as it has yet to appear on any maps other than the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS. This is further supported by the Star Fox Team apparently using a wormhole to arrive at Fortuna to aid the Cornerian Army. It could be speculated that the planet is not inhabited by Cornerians, as a base was built there by the Venomian Army. 'History' ''Oikonny's Rebellion/Aparoid Invasion A little more than nine years after the Lylat Wars, Andrew Oikonny fled here in order to lure the Star Fox Team to his military base stationed there, during the Oikonny Rebellion. It was known as the Battle of Fortuna. Star Fox managed to avoid being destroyed by the heavy fortifications, and pursued his flagship into a canyon. Here, Oikonny revealed his secret weapon, a transformation of his flagship that resembled Andross. He was quickly defeated. While giving a speech about his new empire on Venom, his ship was destroyed by an Aparoid. Fox destroyed the Aparoid and received the core memory before reinforcements came. It was here that the Aparoid Invasion truly begun. Location data Battle condition Cornerian Fleet is surrounding Fortuna and engaging remnants of Andross's Armada. Enemy has sustained losses. Star Fox Team has been dispatched was dispatched to intercept flag ship when it encountered unknown hostiles. Last transmission from Fox McCloud indicated his starship, Great Fox, was enroute to Katina to investigate a distress signal. Tactical data Smart Bombs The Arwing-only Smart Bomb will cause a massive blast. Use it in conjunction with the ship's lock-on power to deliver a precision-strike explosion. Combos Stringing kills together leads to bonus points and paves the way to grabbing the bronze, silver and gold badges. Personnel file Name: Fox McCloud Team Star Fox: Leader Skills: Strategy and tactics, pilot, heavy weapons. With his crack Star Fox Team, McCloud is sent to the far reaches of space to defend Corneria wherever its enemies may be. Aftermath The ending revealed that the only parts damaged by the Aparoid invasion were the northern forests, and that the Lylat System would send relief efforts from the base that they captured from the remnants of Andross. Oikonny's forces were also revealed to have been destroyed, and the Aparoids were expunged. The Destruction level on Fortuna was a C+. 'Appearances' Star Fox/DS The planet made its first appearance in ''Star Fox for the SNES and its DS remake Star Fox DS. It is ruled by brutal creatures and wild fauna, which were tamed by Andross in a plan to turn them into living weapons. Monarch Dodora is one of these prized animals, with powers exceeding state-of-the-art weaponry. Unlike most other areas, this planet does not return in Star Fox 64 and its 3DS remake. ''Star Fox: Assault 'Mission 1. Fortuna; A New Enemy' Star Fox Zero Mission 9. Fortuna - Primordial Planet; Dangerous Skies '''Vehicle:' Arwing, Walker Type: Corridor Mode / All-Range Mode Boss: 'Monarch Dodora In ''Star Fox Zero, Fortuna appears as the ninth stage in the main game, It can be unlocked if you defeat Star Wolf before Peppy is shot down to Titania. The stage can also be available by using the warp on Titania, and completing the alternate Salvadora mission. After hearing reports of a bioweapon on the planet, Star Fox went to investigate and destroy it. Upon arrival on the surface, they meet Katt once again, who helps them navigate through the jungle. The bioweapon begins to attack the group, so they fly through a cave to evade it. Once out, they see it tearing trees off the ground, causing them to fly towards the four. Soon after, a battle with the bioweapon: Monarch Dodora, begins. Once Star Fox destroys all of its weak points, the bioweapon explodes, and the mission is over. Alternately, once the player has made enough progress through the game, Wolf will appear in one part of the stage. If the player targets him, the player is taken to an alternate mission: Hunter. Super INFINITY '''Other appearances ''Star Fox 2/DS In the near-final version of the unreleased ''Star Fox 2, the action took place in an icy ocean. The boss, like all of the Star Fox 2 bosses, would have been a giant reactor. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Fortuna is listed as the "Dinosaur Planet" (“恐竜惑星”, Kyōryūwakusei) in kanji. However, Sauria in Star Fox Adventures is called "Dinosaur Planet" (ダイナソープラネット) in katakana, separating the two. **Also in Japanese versions, the spelling of Fortuna (フォーチュナー) is very slightly different in Star Fox: Assault, although it is essentially the same name. *Fichina was mistakenly called Fortuna in the English translation of Star Fox 64. In Star Fox: Assault, the planet's name is translated as Fichina, and it is correctly identified as a separate planet from Fortuna. This error was fixed in the 3DS remake. *Fortuna appears to have a moon in Star Fox, but it is not visible from space. *Titania can be seen in the background during the conflict between the Cornerian army and Oikonny's fleet during Star Fox: Assault, suggesting Fortuna might be placed somewhere between Titania and Sector X. *Fortuna is named after the Roman goddess of fortune. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets